Por quanto tempo?
by Mika desu
Summary: Pra sempre. MyiavixKai


Chovia.

Chovia como há muito tempo não se era visto, mas perto do coração de uma pessoa sentada ao lado da janela olhando o céu, o dia parecia muito belo.

Medo.Tristeza.Nervosismo.Arrependimento.Culpa.

Aquelas memórias não saiam de sua cabeça, tentava entender o por que nem mesmo sua banda lhe parecia entretê-lo mais, não queria mais a banda, não queria ver ninguém, não queria sequer estar mais vivo.

Por que?...Por ele.

O telefone tocava sem parar, não queria atender...Não queria falar com ninguém...Não queria ninguém que não fosse ele.

"-Kai-chan? Atenda! Eu sei que você esta ai!" -Kai ouviu o vocalista dizer, não se mexeu. -"Kai-chan,por favor!estamos preocupados!o que aconteceu?você sumiu derrepente.."

Kai com muito esforço foi até o telefone e o atendeu:

-O que quer...Ruki?

-Saber como você está!

-Como você acha?

-Kai-chan...O que aconteceu?Em dias que você está assim...

-Ruki...Por favor,...

-Kai-chan...

Kai suspirou e disse num tom triste na voz:

-Ruki...Amanhã...Recomeçaremos com os ensaios...

-O que?

-Amanhã às 14 horas quero todo mundo no estúdio

-Certo Kai-chan!-disse o vocalista meio animado

-Bom...Boa noite...

-Boa noite Kai-chan!

Desligou o telefone e foi até seu quarto, novamente o telefone não parava de tocar, dessa vez iria ignorar, foi até o banheiro com roupas e uma toalha limpa e tomou um banho, um longo e demorado banho, não queria pensar...Pelo menos...Não ainda

Saiu do banho sentindo-se um pouco melhor e resolveu ir dormir, deveria pelo menos parecer um pouco disposto.

Chegou como de costume, mais cedo.

Era quinze para uma e ele já estava lá, não queria ficar na sua casa, não queria se lembrar de tudo o que havia feito, encostou-se na porta do estúdio e fechou os olhos vendo aquela cena:

"-Kai-chan obrigada pela companhia! -disse Miyavi o dando um doce abraço, que deixou Kai super envergonhado-Eu gosto muito de você -Kai sentou o abraço focar mais forte, sem raciocinar direito o abraçou também, colocando o rosto entre o pescoço e ombro de Miyavi e sussurrou:

-Não...Não gosta

-Kai-chan!-disse Miyavi meio ofendido com o que ouviu -Claro que gosto!

Kai deu um riso triste e o abraçou mais forte ainda, colando os corpos e sussurrou no pé do ouvido de Miyavi:

-Não...Não como eu gosto...

Ao dizer isso se separou do abraço deu as costas para Miyavi e foi sair dali quando sentiu algo segurar seu pulso e ouvir Miyavi dizer:

-E como você gosta...Então...Kai?-o tom era meio sério, não havia muita expressão na voz dele o que deixou Kai um pouco receoso, mas já era tarde de mais para tentar mudar de idéia Kai virou-se para Miyavi e foi andando até a direção dele fazendo-o ir cada vez mais para trás, até suas costas se chocarem com a parede, Kai aproximou os rostos e pôde ouvir Miyavi sussurrar:

-K..Kai..?-Miyavi sentiu os lábios de Kai sobre o seu, ficou meio surpreso, e logo deduziu "impulso",mas essa hipótese foi descartada ao sentir Kai brincar com o piercing dele com a língua e passando-a levemente entre os lábios de Miyavi pedindo como uma permissão para poder aprofundar o beijo,Miyavi entreabriu os lábios dando permissão para que o beijo se aprofundasse e ao sentir as mãos de Kai abraçarem sua cintura passou os braços pelo pescoço de Kai aproximando-os ainda mais,o que foi uma surpresa para ambos "por que Miyavi deixou?" "por que Kai quis?" ambas perguntas não saiam da cabeça deles,o beijo foi longo,ambos não queriam que acabasse,mas por falta de ar tiveram que se separar.

Ambos encaravam-se sérios Miyavi foi abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas Kai afastou-se dele e disse:

-É assim...Que eu gosto.

Kai virou as costas e começou a andar em passos rápidos, Miyavi estava completamente em transe...Não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir, Kai gostava dele?Era mesmo verdade?

Kai entrou rapidamente em sua casa e foi para seu quarto, olhou pela janela, um belo dia, como queria conseguir sentir aquela paz e tranqüilidade que aquele dia emanava."

-Kai...Kai...-Aoi deu um pequeno empurrão em Kai que pareceu acordar do transe-Há quanto tempo esta aqui...Kai-chan?

-Quarenta e cinco minutos. -respondeu ainda distraído

-O que havia acontecido com você?

-Aoi...Você e o Uruha estão namorando...Certo?

-Há exatamente seis meses cinco dias e não sou tão paranóico a ponto de contar as horas - disse Aoi em um ar meio de deboche - Por que a pergunta?

-Como você percebeu que gostava dele?

-Havíamos bebido, dormimos juntos, quando acordei de manhã meus olhos ainda estavam fechados, ele fez um carinho em meu rosto e sussurrou um "Eu te amo",aquilo foi uma bomba pra mim..Perdi o ar,meu coração quase parou de bater...E pensei "como seria sem ele?"

-E o que veio a sua cabeça?

-Nada.

-Como nada?

-Naquela hora percebi que sem ele...Eu não poderia ser nada...Mas por que você me pergunta essas coisas?Acharia normal se fosse o Ruki ou Reita...Mas de você não esperava isso.

-Eu...Estou confuso...

-Converse com ele.

-Mas...

-Diga a ele como se sente...

-Como?Não tenho coragem sequer de olhá-lo...

-Crie.

-Isso não é fácil,sabia?

-Não disse que seria...Mas faça isso por ele...Miyavi merece isso...

-Como sabe?

-Lembra quando vimos o Ruki e o Reita quase se matando de amor?

-Sim,o que tem?

-Estava menos óbvio do que você e Miyavi.

Kai não respondeu.Apenas ouviu Aoi dizer algo que fez Kai por um segundo quere Uruha crucificado com marcas de chicotes na parede de sua sala

-Uru-chan o convidou para vir hoje...Disse que você estava melhor da sua "recaída"

-Você ama muito o Uruha?

-Sim,por que?

-Por que hoje mesmo ele estará morto.

-Acalme-se Kai...Aproveite essa chance.

O horário combinado.O ensaio.Sem ele.

-O Miyavi não vem mais Uru-chan?

-Não sei Ruki,ele me disse que iria vir.

-Bom,vamos parar de conversa e ensaiar logo!

-Você empolgado com os ensaios?O que há com você Reita?

-Não confunda as coisas!Quanto mais rápido começar mais rápido termina! - respondeu Reita para Uruha

O ensaio estava indo muito bem,exceto Kai que não conseguia,mesmo tentando inúmeras vezes,não sabia o que seria de uma vida sem aquele espírito de felicidade,aquela doçura,aquela pureza,aquela beleza...Então..Ele seria insubstituível?Único?...Por que se importava tanto?

-JÁ CHEGA!-gritou Kai

-Que diabos foi dessa vez Kai?-perguntou Reita nervoso

Kai abaixou a cabeça e Aoi ao ver um corpo que já deveria ter entrado, parado próximo porta disse:

-Vamos.

-O que?

-Vamos deixar o Kai sozinho...Ele precisa desse tempo...

-Kai?-sussurrou Ruki

-Por favor,...Deixem-me sozinho...Depois juro que toco cem vezes mais...E prometo não errar nada...Mas me dêem apenas esse tempo...

Todos concordaram, quando Aoi foi passar por Miyavi que estava "escondido" disse a ele:

-Fale com ele

-Não quero ser rejeitado -disse Miyavi cabisbaixo

-Não vai ser

-Não o procurei antes.

-Pois bem -Aoi parou do lado de Miyavi e disse sério: -Procure-o agora.

Assim que Aoi acabou a frase se juntou ao trio que o aguardava um pouco longe.

Kai estava com a cabeça ainda baixa tentando entender o por que estar assim sabia que amava Miyavi isso era um fato,mas por que se sentir tão mal?Sabia que Miyavi jamais o olharia com olhos que não fossem de bons amigos,e por que o olharia?Era tão desinteressante...Tão comum...

Kai estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não viu alguém se aproximar dele,parar próximo a ele,mas ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela voz,tudo perdeu a importância.Tudo o que não fosse ele.

-Kai-chan?

Não obteve resposta.

Miyavi sentou-se em uma mesinha que havia em frente a Kai

-Kai-chan?está me ouvindo?

-Estou.-respondeu um pouco surpreso com a naturalidade que Miyavi tinha na face.

-Kai-chan eu...

-Eu sei.

-Sabe?

-Eu sei que você só me correspondeu aquele dia por um impulso,sei também que você não vai gostar de mim nunca do jeito que eu gosto de você...sinceramente...não sei o por que tive de nutrir esperanças com relação a esse sentimento –Kai estava cabisbaixo,e não conseguindo mais conter o choro desabou em lágrimas até se assustar com o ato de Miyavi?

-Como você pode dizer essas coisas?!

Silêncio.

-Kai-chan,me ouve!Aquele dia eu tentei ir atrás de você mas tive medo que você não quisesse me ver!eu te liguei todos os dias e você não atendeu!fui na casa de todos pra saber como você estava e ninguém sabia!não fui na sua casa por medo...

-Medi de que...Miyavi?

-De ser tarde demais -disse num sussurro quase impossível de ser ouvido.

-Miyavi eu...

Kai não pôde completar a frase pois Miyavi havia se jogado sobre ele no sofá com os lábios contra os dele,sem pensar muito,Kai entreabriu os lábios para poder novamente sentir aquela sensação única e maravilhosa que sentira quando seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez.

Separaram-se extremamente ofegantes,corados,com sorrisos tímidos nos lábios:

-Kai-chan?

-Sim,Miyavi?

-Eu te amo.

-Por quanto tempo? –disse Kai com um olhar meio perdido

Miyavi deu um sorriso meigo a Kai e disse:

-Para sempre.


End file.
